Magnetic
by SlytherinPrincess08
Summary: After a round of abuse at Ron’s hand Hermione turns to two unlikely heroes who have a dilemma of their own as they are drawn to Hermione through the workings of the universal power of selfishness. BillxHermionexCharlie
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Magnetic

**Rating:** Mature

**Authoress:** SlytherinPrefect2008

**Fandom:** Harry Potter; after Deathly Hallows; disregards epilogue

**Summary:** After a round of abuse at Ron's hand Hermione turns to two unlikely heroes who have a dilemma of their own as they are drawn to Hermione through the workings of the universal power of selfishness.

**Authoress Note: **…I'm still in need of a BETA so let me know if you're interested, I'll be willing to BETA if needed…I'm just can't beta my own stuff, too generous. Also…this was supposed to be a bit more graphic once I got towards page 21 ish but because of guidelines I couldn't go through with original plans…if you like I'll rewrite the ending how it was supposed to be and post it on …I need at least a few people interested for me to re-write the ending though…leave it in your review if you want to see how it was supposed to be written.

* * *

**Side Note:**

Bill's thoughts projected to Charlie

_Charlie's thought's projected to Bill_

* * *

_Total Word Count Exluding Dividers & Notes_: **8759**

**AKA **The longest thing I've ever written oneshot wise ( I have two other accounts)

* * *

His fist flung out, connecting with her face with a loud '_smack'_ startling them both as Hermione staggered back, causing her to see the look of regret mixed with malice showing clear as day on his face as he made another advance towards her.

Her brain decided now was the time to kick in; causing her legs to take off running down the flight of stairs that had led her to the attic of # 12 Grimmwald Place and bolted to her only sanctuary and the most obvious place he would look for her, but wasn't allowed to harm her, the library.

Allowing the door to close behind her she sank down against it as the tears threatened to build, shaking her head she froze as she heard the tale-tell sign that Ron was coming down from the attic, her breathe catching as he came to stop in front of the library door.

"Hermione, you in there, I need to talk to you."

His voice carried through the heavy oak door and she bolted over the side of one of the couches, only now realizing the room had been occupied and the occupants had looked up from their conversation and the game of Wizard's Chess they had been playing at her very sudden and abrupt entry into the, until then, quite Black Library.

She let her hair fall, attempting to cover the bruise that formed over her eye, not quick enough though. Bill and Charlie Weasley shared a look with each other before returning to Ron, who had now opened the door.

"Nope mate, just us." Bill called as his youngest brother poked his head in the room, doing a quick scan of the room, not feeling free to search thoroughly under the questioning gazes of his eldest brothers.

"If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her would you? I figured she had run off to the library." He said the last part mostly to himself as he left, probably to go the kitchen to eat something.

&

Hermione's breathe caught in her throat as both of the Weasley's attention where now reverted back to their game of chess, giving her an easy out while at the same time not forcing her to leave.

Pulling herself into a sitting position she tried to hide her grimace, ok so he hadn't just blackened her eye, when he had shoved her into the wall her back had taken the brunt of the hit but the adrenaline in her system had refused to allow her to feel the extent of her injuries.

Going through a mental check list in her head she narrowed down her injuries, needing to know what she needed to get, or ask someone to get, next time they went to Diagon Alley.

A pain reliever for sure, and book to figure out how on Earth to hide her now spreading black eye, and possibly a book of curses or jinxes to toss at Ronald next time she saw him.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized that she had been mumbling under her breathe something along the lines of 'Ron' 'jinxed' 'hexed' 'castrated' until Bill and Charlie couldn't hold their laughter in.

"You do realize that mum is not going to let you out of the house for whatever it is you are planning, right?." Bill said as casually as he could while a pawn forward, grinning when it took out one of Charlie's pawns in return.

"I'd have to agree with Bill on that one, she's gotten uptight about the three of you, none of you are allowed to go anywhere without an escort of at least two, and they prefer to separate you three, less of a 'prime target' or something along those lines." Charlie added, chancing a glance in Hermione's direction.

She was now sitting up on the couch, running a shaking hand through her hair, slowly taking in the information they where feeding a grin slowly came across her face as Bill muttered a glamour spell that covered up her black eye, receiving a nod of thanks.

"Is that so?" she asked, more to herself as she pulled herself off the couch and began to scan the massive library that surrounded her, scanning title's, looking for anything that jumped out at her.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Bill asked as he and Charlie let their game come to a halt, watching the young, well young in the sense she was younger than them, browse the shelves after five minutes of searching.

"Something I haven't read before nor has anything to do with Dark Arts?" she said, phrasing it into a question as she turned slightly so she was facing them, realizing they had both been staring at her.

Remembering her being labeled as 'brightest witch of her age', Bill shook his head, something she hadn't read before didn't help narrow it down a bit.

"Something more specific would help." Charlie mused, his eye's flickering from Bill to Hermione who blushed lightly under their watchful eyes yet she held his gaze.

Something told her they where up to something and that it involved her, never a good combination, that much she knew from being around Ron and Harry.

"Ok…let's try this…" Bill broke in, attempting to defuse the witch that was about to snap off a retort to his younger brother. "What classes are you taking your NEWTS in? That'll at least give us a general idea."

Hermione bit her tough before answering, causing Bill and Charlie to exchange another glance over her head.

"Repeat that please?" Charlie asked, sure they hadn't heard right.

"Everything, excluding divination that is." She said, expecting the usually know-it-all banter Ron and Harry threw around her.

"That's impossible, time turners were confiscated after that fiasco at the Department of Ministries." Bill said, knowing full well that it wasn't.

"Of course it's not Bill, nothing's impossible you just have to know the right people, none of us have to sit our NEWTS, but I wanted to get my scores based on my knowledge not status as one of the 'Golden Trio' ." She said, allowing a smirk to grace her face before turning back to the bookcase and her search for something to read.

"So you are the brightest-witch-of-your-age." Charlie said as he rose and began to scan the shelves, pulling down a book about the magical properties of dragons, tossing it to Hermione who caught it with ease, taking a glance at the title.

'_Dragon Properties within Potions and Charms_'

Hermione gave him a smile as she let a laugh escape her lips.

"Not surprised, though I'd rather not see the word potion until I have to." She said, setting the book down on the table their chess set was set up on as she continued to browse, ignorant to the playfully hurt look on Charlie's face, or the smirk on Bill's.

"Why are you so against potions?" Bill asked as he waved his hand and a stack of books landed in a pile in front of him, one nearly knocking Hermione over, forcing Charlie to catch her before she drug them both down.

With a mummer of thanks she turned to the stack of books Bill had sitting in front of him, eyeing them cautiously, some looked like they could bite and she said so.

"No the biting book was Charlie's idea actually." Bill said, wincing when he heard Fleur call his name from somewhere within the house, and by the sounds of it getting closer and closer to the library.

"Want to make a break for it?" Charlie asked, looking between Hermione and Bill, a hint of a smile on his face at outwitting Fleur Weasley.

"Yes!" he said as he shrank the stack of books in front of him, handing them to Hermione as Charlie grabbed the book on dragons he had handed her, looping an arm around her waist, startling her.

"You don't know how to apparate right?" he said more than asked as he held her loosely around the waist when she shook her head 'no'.

"Alright then, hang on." Was she heard as they disappareted with a small 'pop' just as Fleur Weasley entered the library.

-&-

"Why in the bloody blazes didn't you warn me?" Hermione screamed as soon as she regained her senses and she stopped feeling like she was going to be sick.

"He did, he just didn't give you time to respond." Bill said, waving it off as if it was nothing out of the usual while walking down the streets of muggle London, laughing as Charlie grabbed Hermione's hand and raced to catch up to his older brother.

"So why exactly was I dragged along on this excursion?" Hermione asked in a tone she reserved for Ron & Harry when they where set on doing something stupid.

Charlie laughed while motioning for Bill to explain, the mirth in his eyes barely contained.

"Fleur and I haven't been getting along lately."

A snort from Charlie forced him to amend his statement.

"We haven't been getting along at all, anytime she sees me with another girl, no matter the age, or how I know them, she jumps to the wrong conclusions." He said, watching her face to gauge how she handled the information, he hadn't expected her to laugh.

"Fleur jealous?" she said, taking a gulp of air, "Merlin, you'd think it'd be the other way around with her being part vela."

The tone in her voice told Bill there was something he was missing, something important, the way she bite her tongue, literally, told him he most defiantly missed something.

"Spill." Was all he said as they walked into a sidewalk café, taking a seat at a table far from prying eyes, Bill and Charlie facing the door, Hermione facing them on the opposite side of the table, placing their order with a moderately built waiter who said their drinks would be out quickly as there where few customers around.

"She's part vela Bill. That's all I meant really." She said, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger, her nerves clearly showing.

"If you're referring to the fact she slept with Ron, I do know about it. I'm assuming that's part of the reason you wound up with a black eye." Bill said, nodding towards the eye that was a deep black under the glamour charm.

"Partially, yes" Hermione said more to herself, retreating into her own little world until their tea's showed up.

"Partially, so what's the other half?" Charlie asked as he set a cup down in front of her, pouring the tea in a steady stream until all three cups where full.

"He's just…Ron." Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders, trying to convey what years of friendship had showed her.

"We're going to need something better than that, we grew up with him." Bill reminded her, prompting her to continue with a wave of his spoon in her direction.

"He…oh bugger….Harry matured pretty fast, we always assumed Ron was just right behind him and…it just seems like he hasn't caught up yet, it's like the twins but without the brains."

Hermione sighed like she was used to it and absentmindedly stirred her tea, not really paying it, or her companions, any mind as they looked at each other again while she was absorbed in her own little world.

'It's been a while…'

'_Yes, but she needs it, it'd just be for a night'_

Bill sighed as he gave in to his brother's silent pleas.

'Alright, but if she doesn't want it, or is uncomfortable back off, it's to close to the full moon for us to get half way and have her stop me.'

"Full moon's coming up." Charlie said, his gaze on the sun in the sky, the full moon was tomorrow, which explained why Bill was so jumpy and why Fleur was freaking out.

"Fleur's always out of sorts around the full moon; while I don't turn I still have an animalist side." Bill was watching her, trying to see when she reached the point of no return, where she walked away and didn't come back, it never came.

She just gave them both a disarming smile.

"You honestly think a …" pausing she remembered they where in muggle London, taking a sip of her drink to recollect herself she set her cup back down and continued, "that would scare me? In case you forgot, ask Ron how we figured our dear Professor Remus Lupin's case." She said, smirking when their eye's lit up in recognition.

"Bill, I don't think you'll scare her off…" Charlie said, letting his thought trail off, uncertain if he could continue the conversation out loud or not.

"No I don't think I will" he paused smiling to himself when he realized how confusing everything must be to Hermione, who was looking between them, from one to the other trying to figure out what they where saying.

"Why don't we go to your flat Charlie? This isn't the place to discuss this and Hermione appears to be lost." Bill said, his voice dropping to a more alluring tone than before, causing Hermione's heart to skip a beat, sending her already over analyzing brain into a tirade against herself for such a response to a married man, no matter how tossed the marriage was.

"That's fine; it's almost lunch time anyway. Hermione once we're away from here why don't you send a message to mum so she doesn't have a cow and tell her you're with me and that we'll be back for dinner if not before then, tell her we're hitting up Diagon Alley for books and such. She'll know Bill's with us but we don't need Fleur catching up to her dear husband now do we?" Charlie said as he frowned, realizing he didn't have in muggle money causing Hermione to laugh at the frown on his face.

Bill just rolled his eyes and waved the waiter over, handing him a ten dollar bill and telling him to keep the change.

"Honestly Charlie, you've been spending so much time on the reservation, you honestly thought you'd have muggle money?" Bill asked as they walked further down from the café and into a deserted alley.

Hermione pulled out her wand and gave it a wave in a complicated pattern before whispering 'Expecto Patronma' before an otter shot out of the tip of her wand, awaiting direction.

"Molly, I'm fine. Charlie decided I needed to get out of the house before Fleur decided to attempt to demolish me since it'd be an unfair fight anyway we're at Diagon Alley so I can get some books before I go stir crazy. We'll be back by supper."

With a wisp of her wand the otter had shot off in the direction of Grimmwald Place with a satisfied smirk on it's face, one's that Charlie and Bill were giving each other and her.

"What?" she asked, a red flag instantly going up in her brain, she was now certain they where up to something. "You're up to something, both of you, with that talk of scaring me off, what's this all about?"

Charlie spared a look in Bill's direction, deciding it would be Bill to speak since he had the most to loose, causing Bill to glare at him and run a hand through his hair, messing it up more.

"Again, this is not the place for us to be having this discussion, forget the walk; we'll just apparate to Charlie's since this is going to take a lot of explaining." Bill said, wrapping an arm around Hermione before she felt that annoying tug behind her head.

By the time they landed Hermione's legs had given out and she landed in a heap on the floor with a pout on her face.

"Cute." Bill said, running a finger along the outline of her face before helping her up just to push her down onto the couch.

"Stay put." Was all he said as he disappeared through the door to her left while Charlie was muttering in the kitchen attempting to make something edible for lunch, leaving her sitting there on the couch with an order to stay put.

"Annoying wizard's kidnapping telling to stay put the nerve…"

"You're down right sexy when you're mad; maybe we should let her continue with her rant Bill? It'd prove entertaining at least." Charlie said as his laugh echoed off the walls of the flat.

"Seeing as we've already interrupted her rant, why not explain our odd behavior? Or at least odd to anyone that is not you or I." Bill asked, this time turning to Charlie for his approval. It was clear they respected each other the most out of anyone of their siblings.

"Fleur is scared of my scars; she tries to hide it but the wolf in me can still tell. I will never change into a werewolf but around the full moon a more animalistic nature comes over me and it's something she can't handle, she's too 'delicate.' That scares her worse than my scars really, and it's annoying, no it's beyond annoying, it's fucked up, I asked her if she wanted to call off the wedding when I first got injured and she said she didn't fall in love with how I looked, she fell in love with me yet all it took were some scars to scare her off. She hesitates to initiate anything, even if it's just a hug. Then one day when we were all at Order Headquarters my ring started burning like hell."

Hermione watched with interest as Bill paused, pulling his wedding band off his ring finger and began to toy with it before sitting down on the ground facing her, Charlie beside him.

"What do you know of Wizarding weddings Mione?" He asked, twirling the ring in his hand as he looked in her eyes, still waiting for her to catch on and run off.

"Nothing really, why?" her curiosity was peaked but she reeled it in, now was not the time to start questions that would never end until her curiosity was cured temporally.

"There are several different kinds of weddings and for each wedding there are several different kinds on bands with different enchantments and charms and such. Since Fleur was part vela her parents wanted her to continue with tradition and bind mind, body and soul. I was against it because I had no desire to know everything about her, I mean everyone has their secrets but she eventually talked me into it, mum was hopping mad when she found out but she let it pass. I should have known then that she was up to something when she asked to be able to have the rings made but it didn't click and I'm supposed to be a curse breaker." A dry, non humorous laugh left his body, almost as if it was forced "She had a set of runes inscribed in the rings, they would burn if someone was untrue to their vows, she didn't even have to tell me, I figured it out one day when I noticed the runes under the inscription Fleur and I had decided on having placed on the rings."

Hermione winced having a feeling what was coming, her hand subconsciously pulling out her necklace that held her 'engagement' ring, pulling it back and forth on the chain for some form of distraction.

Charlie saw it before Bill did and commented on it.

"What's that?" he asked, knowing full well what it was, deciding to draw Bill's attention to it as well.

"It was my engagement ring, until one day it randomly decided to attempt to singe my finger off, been wearing it on the chain ever since, another reason Ron and I started fighting" she answered, catching Bill's wince and look of sympathy.

"Mind if I see?" Bill asked, setting his ring down on the table, not in the mood to put it back on.

At Hermione's nod both wizards watched as she pushed her hair back, pulling it into a loose ponytail, before fumbling with the clasp and finding it wouldn't unclasp.

"Damn…didn't think I'd been wearing this thing that long." She said, tugging on the necklace, attempting to break it until she felt a hand rest lightly on her neck.

"Stop that, you'll only bruise yourself and then we'll have some real explaining to do with mum." Bill said softly, breaking the clasp with ease, letting the ring fall onto the table beside his before sitting down beside her on the couch.

Taking the delicate engagement ring into his left hand, he grabbed his wand with his right before muttering an incantation to soft for Hermione or Charlie to hear. The ring glowed a deep red before attempting to burn Bill, who dropped it back onto the table with a sigh.

"I was afraid of that," he said more to himself before turning to address Hermione. "Same set of runes on your ring, if Ron gave it to you he would be able to know if you where unfaithful through a ring of the same nature, if mum gave it to you, she assumed you and Ron were going to marry and that she would need to know if you where unfaithful to her son. If mum had Ron give it to you the same probably applies. I'm guessing Ron gave it to you of his own mind and didn't realize it'd work both ways, most people don't but they always work both ways unless it was made specifically but it wasn't or the family crest would have been included with the runes."

"Is there a way to destroy the ruins on the ring or are they made when the ring is forged?" Hermione asked, picking up her ring, inspecting it from all sides.

"Yours was made when it was forged, there's nothing I can do about it or I would have already done it. Ron may be my younger brother but that is beyond low." Bill said his anger coming through in his voice as Charlie nodded his agreement.

"Beyond low seems to be a common factor when it comes to Ron." Hermione said her voice shaking, drawing the boy's attention back as to why they where there.

"Yes, as it does Fleur. The full moon is tomorrow night; she's decided to stay at the Burrow with mum and dad while the rest of the clan stays at number 12, which leaves Shell Cottage empty as well as Charlie's apartment." Bill seemed to be talking to himself again and Hermione was put out, they where dancing around what they where up to and it was getting on her nerves.

"Alright you two stop dancing around the dragon Merlin's sake! What are you up to?" she asked, a scowl placed on her face as her lips pouted ever so slightly.

"You're the most level headed out of the three of you, you don't realize your own natural beauty and if you do you underestimate it by a wide margin and you are the smartest witch of your age, as well as probably the strongest, mentally and physically. You would be able to handle Bill during a full moon, where Fleur can't." Charlie said, realizing they where on thin ice, one wrong move, one wrong word and it could blow up in their faces.

Her eyes went wide, finally catching onto their game.

"No. No. No. Have you lost your minds? This black eye will look like child's play if Ron ever found out" she asked; as she attempted to jump up, only to have them pull her back down to sit between them again.

"We won't let him hurt you, we can handle him and we will handle him for that black eye and issue a warning not to do it again. Hermione we, no I, wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think you could handle it, mentally, emotionally and physically. I can't let my more dominating side out with Fleur and it's been trying to force itself forward for months; since before the wedding, and it scares her she wouldn't come near me for two weeks the first time she realized what had happened so I don't intend to ask it of her again, it scared her to bad. The full moon's tomorrow and I will hunt her down if I don't have someone in my bed and Charlie can only do so much, not that you aren't good Charlie, I need a submissive female, a very submissive female and you are the only of age female that could anger Fleur and live to tell of it."

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to take in everything Bill had just said. The full moon was tomorrow night, Fleur couldn't handle it, he was asking her to play a submissive part, he was asking her to cheat on Ron, though there wasn't much left in that relationship, Fleur would know about it because of the ring, but she'd be too embarrassed to say anything about it because of being caught cheating on Bill with Ron.

Running a hand through her hair she opened her eyes, realizing that Charlie had left in her thought process, leaving her and Bill alone to talk this thing thru.

"I'm almost scared to ask but what's Charlie got to do with this?" Hermione asked. She was slightly mad at herself for thinking of giving in, for cheating on Ron with his eldest brother.

"Aside from the fact I'll be staying here tomorrow night, we both assumed you're a virgin, you don't need a half werewolf to take your virginity, I'll be half out of my mind and will be to rough. He was going to take care of that and make sure that I stay in my right mind the first time around." Bill said as the infamous Weasley blush began to creep up his neck.

"The first time?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow rising into her hairline.

"Werewolves have good stamina, more so on the full moon." Bill said his blush finally under control for once, something he was thankful for.

"Is that so" she mused more to herself, half of her brain berating her for the decision she was about to make.

Bill caught the change in her tone of voice and her smell, a small wolfish grin overcoming his face as he leaned in towards her, noticing that she froze the second he moved. Placing a hand in her hair and behind her head he pulled her closer to him.

"Relax. I won't bite you, unless you want me to." He whispered into her hair before letting his lips trace down to her neck, nibbling at the first piece of exposed flesh and then trailing a line from the lobe of her ear to her exposed collar bone, causing her to gasp at the sensations that ran through her.

"You take her now and everyone in Grimmwald will be able to tell what we where up to." Charlie's voice forced them back to reality as Bill pulled away from her, a sheepish grin on his face.

Bill shot his younger brother a death glare, something Hermione missed, at the interruption.

"Lunch is ready you two, unless you plan on eating each other for nourishment."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll pass, I doubt I'd be able to stop with just eating her." Bill retorted, noting Charlie's raised eyebrow at his choice of words, while pulling Hermione to her feet, guiding her to the set table that was in the center of the kitchen.

Seeing three glasses set already on the table and the smell of fire whiskey mixed with something else in the air she gave them a raised eyebrow and asked just what exactly was in her's before she dared take a sip.

"Again she proves to be smart, though there is no worry, we wouldn't dream of returning you home drunk to our mum, she'd kill us. Of age or not, it's a brandy so it's a bit stronger than a wine, taste it first before you knock it back. Some people can knock them back, some take them slow. We both learned the hard ways, take them slow, apparently Weasley's don't have a high brandy tolerance as Ginny got sloshed pretty easy one night."

Charlie smiled at the memory while Hermione rolled her eyes, taking a small sip, enjoying the burning feeling it left as it went down her throat.

"It's not the amount of alcohol in them; it's the burning feel you get as it goes down. The older the brandy the stronger it is, the more it burns, if it's younger than twenty years it's pretty safe to say you could knock it straight back without warning though I'd say this is at least thirty or more." Hermione said, licking a drop that sat on her lips, giggling lightly at the shocked looks they where giving her.

"My grandmother took over our vineyard when my grandpa died. I help her out every summer; you learn a thing or two when you work at a vineyard all summer." She said, feeling a blush creep up to her face without fair warning at the looks of pure adoration they where giving her.

"I bet." Bill said, again seeming to be lost in thought, trying to control the wolf within him.

Hermione just shrugged him off and took a bite of the pasta that Charlie had prepared.

"When do you need an answer?" she asked as she paused, taking a sip from her goblet to prevent an onslaught of questions.

Bill and Charlie both seemed to tense and forced themselves to relax or at least visually relax.

"Tomorrow morning at the latest, I'll be staying at # 12 tonight while Charlie stays here, something about a mountain of paper work he forgot to do." Bill answered, they had been hoping to get an answer out of her tonight, but tomorrow would have to do.

She seemed to think over his answer for a second before replying

"You'll get your answer tonight then….what's your mother's patrouns?" she asked mid sentence her eyes on something behind them.

"It's a platypus and let me guess, there's a platypus in my kitchen isn't there?" Charlie said, more than asked, before turning around to face his mother's patrouns.

"Charlie Weasley! When you get home you are in big trouble. Dragging that girl Merlin knows where! She is a vital importance to keeping moral up after that blasted war! I swear if one hair on her head is harmed you are a dead man. Bill, Fleur is very upset but refuses to tell me why, I didn't tell her where you are as I assume that's why all three of you disappeared, seriously you two need to work out your differences without dragging your brother and an barely of age girl into them."

The platypus stuck its claw out and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well, let's finish up here, and then we'll take her back and I'll deal with mum." Charlie said, sighing a little as he took a bite of his pasta, finishing it off before vanishing his plate and sending his patrouns off to calm his mother down.

"Mother's mad enough at us as it is, I'd say we get back to # 12, help mum with dinner and then give Miss Granger here time to think over our proposal." Bill said, tossing her the engagement ring she had left on the coffee table in the living room, while tossing Charlie his wedding band in the same movement.

Hermione cringed, realizing she'd actually have to wear her engagement ring since Bill had snapped her necklace in half.

"Thanks Bill! Now I actually have to wear this thing" she said with a sour note in her voice as she went to slip her engagement ring on when Charlie laughed.

"Hold on a second." He said, disappearing into the back rooms coming out a minute later with a long black string in his hand, taking her ring from her and looping it into a makeshift necklace with practiced ease.

"Why Charlie if I didn't know better I'd say you've been a covenant jewelry maker for years." Hermione said, her teasing tone obvious as Bill laughed whole heartedly.

"Oiy Miss Granger, let's get going before mum goes on the war path. Hang on."

She just sighed as she felt the pull of the apparition in her head.

-&-

The second they landed Molly Weasley went into her famous fussing mood, which all three attempted to brush off.

After five minutes of being talked over Bill intervened.

"MUM! Calm down, we went to Diagon Alley and had lunch while waiting on Fleur to clam down." A stern hand on her arm, Bill steered her into the kitchen as Charlie and Hermione followed suit setting out to help the witch start a dinner for the over run Order Headquarters.

"I don't know what the three of you are up to but stop this foolishness; Fleur is beside herself she's been running around the house saying that Hermione's sleeping with half the bloody Weasley clan! The nerve of that witch, I'm sorry Bill but if you can't keep her from saying such acquisitions out loud I will remove her from this house, with or without Harry's permission." Molly ranted, pausing in front of the stove to make it ignite itself all in all four burners before setting a kettle of water to boil for tea on the back burner and a pot of water for potatoes on another. "One of you needs to starts peeling potatoes, the other two start dicing carrots for this roast. If I could find Harry, Ron, or Ginny I'd put them to work but they've disappeared it seems."

After an hour of slaving in the kitchen Hermione couldn't blame them for disappearing on Mrs. Weasley as she stared at the pile of carrots that had been diced, sliced, minced and shredded being added to the roast.

"Anything else you need mum?" Bill asked, much to the chagrin of Hermione and Charlie.

"No, that's all dears. Why don't you three go up to the library, I do believe Fleur is somewhere in there." Mrs. Weasley said as a dismissal, watching her three children bolt from the kitchen before she came up with something else for them to do.

Deciding to use a sitting room off of the main parlor Bill grabbed Hermione's elbow loosely and directed her into the sitting room.

"It'll just be a second. We, Charlie and I that is, where wondering if it would be ok if we took care of Ronikins during dinner tonight, nothing like a little public humiliation to set them on the right track. Worked with Fred and George for a while." He asked, running a hand to pull out his ponytail, letting his hair fall loose.

"I don't know, knowing Ron he'd try to find me later and I'm not to keen on a repeat of this morning." Hermione said, chewing on her bottom lip slightly.

"I'm staying here tonight. He won't be dumb enough to try something with me around. He knows I won't hesitate to hex him into oblivion." Charlie said, as if it where the deciding factor.

Hermione shook her head in the negative, letting a loose curl fall over her shoulder.

"Just don't get hurt and I can't really say anything. You'll both do what you want anyway." Hermione said, shaking her head at how much they reminded her of the twins.

"She knows us so well brother." Charlie said, slapping Bill on the back as Hermione just looked at them, an amused smile on her face.

"If you'll excuse me, I do have to figure out what on earth I plan on doing with the rest of my life, I've got until the end of this summer and that's a few weeks away." Hermione said, making her way out of the room and towards her bedroom, somehow Harry had managed to get her a single room instead of having to share with Ginny, something she was grateful for in times like this, dinner was definitely going to be eventful if not an all out disaster.

-&-

Some time later Hermione heard a light tapping on her bedroom door waking her from her cat nap.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying to ease the sleep from her voice.

"It's Charlie and Bill, thought we'd make sure you where up. Mum called for dinner about five minutes ago." Bill's voice floated through the thick door, waking Hermione entirely.

"Door's open." She said in way of telling them to come in while she went to fix her mane of hair, standing before the mirror that had been placed in her room.

"Tsk tsk dear, your hair is a mess. Maybe a straitening charm mmh?" it asked, causing Hermione to glare in the general direction of the mouth of the mirror before muttering a simple version of the straitening charm.

"Happy?' she asked, in a tone that told the mirror she wasn't.

"Why don't you ask the two wizards that can't stop staring at you my dear?" the mirror said in reply before deciding it was time to shut up.

"Stupid, talking mirrors, annoying prats…"

"Why Hermione, do you always talk to yourself when your mad?" Charlie asked, having fun teasing the younger witch.

"Yes, actually I do. Now didn't you say dinner was done? I'm starving, oh and don't mame Ron to bad, your mum will probably kill you both no matter what you do though." Hermione said before leaving them standing in her bedroom, gaping at her.

"Well dear brother, I do believe that will be as close to permission to hurt Ron as we can get, care to take it?" Bill asked, looking over at Charlie in a slight state of shock.

"Yes, she said as long as we didn't leave permanent scars we're ok. This will be a fun dinner Bill my friend." Charlie said, laughing as they made their way downstairs.

"Hurry up dears! Get your seats the meal's already started!" Molly said as soon as she caught sight of her eldest boys. "Bill I tried to save you a seat by Fleur but we wound up with more guests than I thought, you and Charlie will just have to sit on either side of Hermione on the end, if you had gotten here on time you'd have been closer."

"Are we forgetting who helped you with dinner mum?" Bill asked as they made their way to their seats, noticing already full plates curtsey of Hermione.

"Thanks Mione, at least someone here appreciates that we helped mum with dinner." Bill said, shooting his mother a mock pained look.

"Yes thank you three for your help with dinner you are excused from clean up duty." Molly said, causing Ron to roll his eyes.

"Don't call her Mione she hates people calling her Mione." Ron said his mouth full, in the direction of his eldest brothers.

"No Ronald, I hate you calling me Mione and don't talk with your mouth full it's rude." Hermione said, beating Mrs. Weasley to her chide of her son's table manners.

"Thank you Hermione, and she's right Ronald do not talk with your mouth full, I've raised seven children and you are the only one that eats like that, straighten up." Mrs. Weasley said, throwing a warning glare in his direction, causing Harry to bite back a laugh.

"He's also the only boy out of six that seems to think its ok to hit a witch." Bill said deciding now was as good a time as any.

"RONALD WEASLEY did you and Ginny get into a fight again? How many times have I told you not to hit your sister…"

Bill cut her off mid rant.

"I wasn't referring to Ginny mum." He motioned to Hermione before muttering the counter glamour, causing her glamour to fall away to reveal a yellow and blue bruise covering her eye.

Hermione lowered her head as all conversation ceased at the table and then picked up back a second later.

"Ronald Billus Weasley I am ashamed of you! How could you even think of striking her! She has been nothing but a loyal friend and girlfriend to you since you met! How on Earth…"

"Loyal? Loyal my arse! The slut's been sleeping with half of Hogwarts since her sixth year…"

Hermione's head shot up and her eye's seemed to darken to a coal black.

"Ronald Weasley how dare you accuse me of such a callous act! You have the nerve to call me a slut yet the night you bloody proposed to me you went with Lavender! You seemed to have forgotten she was in my year and gossips like an old woman, couldn't keep her mouth shut about her 'conquest', seemed to forget that I was in her year also and in the bloody bed next to her."

Whatever Ron had been about to say seemed to get stuck in his throat for a minute before he regained his senses to start up again but Bill beat him to it.

"Oh and let's not forget that Lavender wasn't enough, you went after Fleur."

The table seemed to get even quieter after Bill's accusation.

"Bill vit is not true. Vi lies shee has been feeding youu. I would never stoop zhat low." Fleur said, rising to join her husband who stopped her with one cold, calculating look.

"You seemed to forget what kind of wedding you agreed upon. I would have liked to think the best of you but mum decided to add a set of runes to our bands. I didn't even notice them until a month after we where married, it was a simple set really. Just to make sure that we stayed true to our vows, I didn't think it harmful when I found out and you took Ancient Runes so I assumed you knew they where there. If one of the vows where broken it would start to burn or attempt to burn through the skin and glow red for infidelity, green for trust, blue for honor. Imagine my shock when my wedding band tried to burn my finger off and started glowing the brightest red I've ever seen."

His eyes had darkened worse that Hermione's and he was full out glaring at Fleur Weasley as if she where the scum of the Earth.

"You have ten minutes to leave the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters and a day to have your things cleaned out of Shell Cottage. Your memory of the location and the existence of the Order of the Phoenix and your role in the war will be modified to just what your parents know. If they ask we cannot seem to get along and decided it was best to have an annulment the papers for the divorce will be owled to you as soon as I can get them together, is that clear?"

Throughout his entire speech Bill's voice had not wavered once as Fleur's eyes welled up with tears and her anger build.

"You do not know who you mess with William Weasley." Her French accent didn't come through with her anger; instead a perfected English accent filled the room.

"I think I do." Was all he said as she disappeared from the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters without another word, leaving behind a shocked Weasley family.

"Ronald Weasley to your room this instant do not think about coming out until I send someone for you." Arthur's voice broke through the ire calm as Ron gapped at being spoken to like a child.

"You want to act like a child, I'll treat you like a child now go before I allow Bill and Hermione to escort you." If possible his voice got harder and Ron simply bowed his head and made his way to his room without further protest.

"I am sorry that he would act in such a way, I truly would have expected better from him. Hermione dear, come into the kitchen I have some slave that will help with that eye, Bill why don't you come as well." Mrs. Weasley said as everyone slowly began to eat again as Bill helped Hermione up from the table, trying to quite her shaking.

"The nerve of him, if he ever comes close to laying a hand on you again let me or Bill know and we'll handle it in no time dear." Molly said as she sat Hermione down on a chair and gently pushed Bill to the side as she grabbed her slave jar, dipping her finger in the jar and dabbing it around Hermione's eye, handing her the sealed jar when she was done.

"Add it twice a day until the bruise is gone, Bill you need to make sure she does so and keep Ronald away from her, if I ever let him out of his room that is." Molly continued on with her rant as she walked back out to the dining room leaving Bill and Hermione in the kitchen.

"Well…that went well." Bill said, earning a laugh from Hermione.

"At least your mum didn't toss me out the front door," seeing Bill's disbelieving look she rolled her eyes "Ron's a momma's boy, everyone knows it. He'll still be at home when he's in his thirty's at this rate unless he moves in with Harry, who is highly unlikely at the moment seeing as everyone and their mother is staying at Grimmwald Place."

"Dinner seems to have cleared out. Why don't you go read a book or ten and think on our proposal for tomorrow, I'd still like your reply by tomorrow morning at the latest." Bill said, giving her a brotherly kiss on the forehead before leaving her standing in the kitchen alone.

Deciding that there was no use in moping about Hermione left the kitchen in pursuit of the library to find something to distract her with, preferably a nice big tomb that would make it look like she was busy instead of having an internal war in her brain.

Taking the stairs two at a time she made to enter the Black library only to find Bill and Charlie attempting to finish their chess game from earlier.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Charlie said, never taking his eyes of the chess board in front of him, allowing a smirk to grace his face before letting his eyes fall on Bill.

"Behave Charlie. She hasn't even agreed yet; don't start with jokes that go over her head just yet." Bill chided, hearing Hermione snort.

"Nothing goes over my head Bill; not after being Harry and Ron's friend for a good seven years. Weather I choose to comment or not however is another story entirely." Hermione said, her voice going softer towards the end of her statement as she fully entered the library before she began scanning the shelves of books again.

"What are you looking for this time?" Bill asked, moving a pawn forward to immobilize a knight of Charlie's.

"I need something that looks old and boring and would work for a deterrent for Ron. I actually need to have time to think for myself for once." Hermione said, her eyes lighting up as she found a title that interested her, pulling the thick book down she curled up on the couch and began flipping through pages at intervals random enough to tell Bill that she wasn't truly reading the book, she was using it as a way to think and shift through her thoughts.

After two hours of pretending to read the tomb in front of her, Bill and Charlie could tell she had given up pretending to read as she let her eyes go out of focus now and again as one thought or another entered her mind to quickly be replaced by another.

"We don't have to go through with it; while it would help me personally since Fleur is no longer in any physical danger we could just forget the whole thing…if it would suit you Hermione." Bill said, after a silent conversation with his brother.

Hermione didn't take her eyes of the book in front of her when she responded.

"Like you said, it'd help you personally. You call it selfish I call it helping a friend." Hermione said, turning a page in the book with a lazy attitude.

As Bill went to reply Charlie caught something in her wording and beat Bill to his response.

"You said 'you call it helping a friend' as in you've made up your mind?" he asked cautiously, they where still on thin ice.

Charlie and Bill watched as she closed her eyes for a split second before closing the tomb in her hands and reopening her eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes as in you've made up your mind or yes as in you'll do it?"

This time it was Bill who asked, deciding to cut his brother a break.

"Yes as in I'll do it."

In the process of speaking her normally honey brown eyes seemed to come alight and yet grow darker all in a split second.

"I'd still like to include Charlie if you don't mind; he's fun when he wants to be." Bill said, not wanting his younger brother to be left out.

Hermione laughed a charming light hearted laugh.

"So you're either into voyeurism or sharing, still not sure which it is yet." She said more to herself than either brother, smirking when they both turned a dark shade of red but opted to remain silent.

"What, no witty come back?" she asked, a mock look of shock crossing her face before she let it fall into a heartwarming smile.

"Let me know when you figure it out, I'll be in my room." She said as she left the library and two stunned wizards behind her.

-&-

Shaking her head Hermione pulled out a pair of shorts and a loose tank top before she stepped towards the bathroom to start her shower. Cutting the water on she reached her hand out to test it before turning down the heat a little. She wanted to relax, not singe her skin off in the process. Allowing the steam to fill the small bathroom she pulled her hair out of the loose ponytail before pulling off the loose t-shirt she had been wearing, letting it fall to the floor before a pair of hands landed on her hips pulling her to the taunt body behind her.

"Mmh, you lock the door?" she asked to the wizard that was behind her, with an eyebrow raised even though he couldn't see it.

"Bill did, said he'd wait in your room until we where through. Didn't want to run the risk of going berserk on you or something to that effect, over attempted safety precaution but necessary or so he says." Charlie's voice filled the small walls of her bathroom as he hands toyed with the drawstrings on her loose running pants.

"He can't change. He'll be fine. William get in here!" Hermione said, raising her voice to be heard over the sound of the water hitting the tile in the shower.

A cautious head poked its way through the open door of the bathroom.

"You called?" he asked, letting his eyes run over her half naked form molded to his brother.

"Yes, I did. Now come here."

The tone in her voice left no room for argument as he stepped into the steam incased bathroom, turning to stand in front of Hermione, making quick work of the rest of her clothes with help of her quick and nimble hands before they fell into the shower.

Turning her back to face him, Bill winced when he saw the bruises his foolish younger brother had left, tracing one of the bigger ones with a light touch he felt her wince underneath his ministration.

"We won't hurt you Mione. We'll never hurt you Mione." He whispered into her hair, hugging her from behind for a brief second before he turned her around and kissed her hard, pushing her against the shower wall and into Charlie.

**Authoress Note:** _Yeah don't kill me! I hate to leave it at that because I want this to go up on but I'm not feeling up to doing two versions right now. If at least five people want me to finish it out and re edit the end I will and I'll post it at for you._

_toodles for now_

**SlytherinPrefect2008**


	2. Authoress Note

Authoress Note: I don't check my email for a bit and I get 22 reviews! Ok good news & bad news….good news is I'm working on a second chapter AND a version, bad news my internet keeps coming and going and when I do have it I can't reply to all my reviewers because of a glitch in the system…I will reply to all new reviews after I post the second chapter and give it time to get out there, speaking of I'm working on the second chapter right now…should go up in a day or two.

I have a BETA now the lovely _AerintheWhiteKnight _she's working on the first chapter while I type up the second. She's a sweetheart to be wiling to battle through my grammatical errors so big thanks to her!

Anyway this was just to let you know I'm working on the next chapter and that I found my BETA…no need to reply.

SlytherinPrincess08


End file.
